edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Days
The Dark Days is Ed Edd n Eddy fiction about zombie. Zombie Apocalypse started and now they're forced to survive this Ed Edd n Eddy Characters Ed Washington '- Ed is 17 year old. He is more intelligent that in show and still loves comic book and movies about monsters. He is a bit taller. He is a little muscular His outfit is the same like in show. Only thing that changed in his look are glasses. He is using baseball bat and later a pistol Ed lost his sister in first day's of this Apocalypse. He was depressed for long time that. But that only made him stronger. He was bitten and killed himself '''Eddward Wilson '- Edd is 17 year old. He is still most intelligent person. He is a bit taller and more strong He is wearing orange hoodie, black pants and black boots. He is still wearing his cap but you can see a lot lot of his black hair. Edd is using pistol After his father was killed by World Saviors he became leader of group. His mission is to keep his little sister Lucy safe. Survive for better future for her 'Eddy Resse - '''Eddy is 17 year old. He is like Ed more intelligent that in show. He still loves money but when he decided to stop doing scams after BPS. He is a lot taller. He is a little muscular. Eddy is wearing yellow hoodie, purple pants and black boots. He is using knife and later shotgun '''Jonny Munroe '- Jonny is 16 year old. He is not friend with plank anymore. He is wearing black hoodie, black pants and blue boots. He is using knife but later he starts using shotgun 'Rolf Scarfen - '''Rolf is 18 year old. He is still talking stories from his country. He is very muscular. He is wearing yellow t-shirt, green pants and red boots. He is using pitchfork and later he starts using Uzi too. He lost his Nana in first days of Apocalypse and promised to live a long he can for her. '''Kevin Burns - '''Kevin is 18 year old. He is careful for his friends even for Eds. He still has crush on Nazz He like Rolf is very muscular. He is wearing blue hoodie, black pans and blue boots. He is using baseball bat He got killed by Charles in fight for life and death '''Nazz McGee - '''Nazz is 17 year old. She is wearing grey T-shirt, green pants and red boots. She is using knife but later he starts using pistol Oc's '''David Miller -' David is 18 year old. She lost his familly in first days of Apocalypse. He was depressed after that but he was hidding it. He is wearing green hoodie,blue pants and tennis boots.and Witcher medallion because he is fan of Witcher series.He is using baseball bat but later he starts using his present from '''PayDay '''gang shotgun. He moved to Peach Creek 1 year after BPS. He is half polish (his mother was polish) and half America (his father was American). He is atheist '''Dwayne Hawkins - Dwayne is first big antagonist in this series. He leds a group named World Saviors. He is 37 year old. Before Apocalpse he was a mechanic. Dwayne is really intelligent person. His group killed a lot of people. He is wearing SWAT suit. He is using Famas. He got killed by Edd. Edd slaughtered him with machete 'Daniel Smith -' Daniel was detective before Apocalypse started..He is 41 year old. He is using pistol. He is one of most important people in group. He helped Edd with depression after a big part of his family were killed by World Saviors. His full outfit is brown 'Martha Wilson- '''Martha is Double D's cousin. She is 14 year old. She is using pistol. Martha is wearing purple T-shirt, orange pants and yellow boots. She and Lucy are last member's of Edd's family that he had left. '''Charles Brohord -' Charles is co-leader of World Saviors. He is 33 year old. Charles can use machete like sword. Before apocalypse he was a prisoner. He was arrested for killing his mother. He is wearing brown prisoner suit. He is using machete He got killed by David. David beaten him to dead with his shotgun 'Ruth Larson - '''Ruth is one of most important members of World Saviors. She is 27 year old. Before apocalypse Ruth was teacher. Ruth is using revolver. She is wearing blue jacket, black pants and red boots '''Vincent Wilson '- Vince is Double D's father. He is 45 year old. Vincent really care for his family. He think that family is all on Apocalypse. He is using Glock Vincent is great leader. He made community in Countriss This community was destroyed by World Saviors. He died there too. He was killed by Dwayne. When he was dying he told Double D that he is leader now. 'Owen Wells -' Owen is 26 year old. He was member of Countriss community. He is one of not many surviors from that camp He is wearing Grey T-shirt, black pants and black boots. He is using AK-47. Before apocalypse he was soldier. Owen is strongest member of Edd's group. 'Hank Dawson - ' Hank is 31 year old. He was member of Coutriss community. He is one of not many surviors from camp. He is wearing blue T-shirt, orange pants and blue boots. He is using Shotgun. Before apocalypse he was police officer. Mentioned Characters 'Cole Polonsky -' There is nothing much know about him. But only thing we know that he was a smart young man and close friends with Eds. He was 18 year old. He will made his appearence in future 'April Straham -' She was close friends with Jonny. She was 16 year old 'Shaun Morse '- He was close friends with Rolf. He was 17 year old '''Raven Perez - '''She was 17 year old. Like Nazz she was cheerleader and was close friend with her too '''Evan Miller- '''He is 6 year old. Evan is David brother. He got killed by sickness in hospital